Fire flies
by Kindred01
Summary: Will leaves Wolf Trap, Virginia and moved to Beacon Hill to be closer to his half sister's family.
1. Chapter 1

_(Hannibal and Teen Wolf crossover)_

A blue jeep parks up in front of the house, he looked at the lonely house that stood tucked into the tree line with miles of pace for the owner's dogs. He pushed open his jeep door and stumbled out in his normal fashion, the house was secluded from the rest town a bit like the Hale house it just sits on the edge of woods and about 2 miles from town. Humming to himself he opens the back seat to his jeep and pulls out some boxes before walking up to the house. The teen stumbles up the steps of the porch almost spinning around on the spot making the owner of the house chuckle as he steps out of the house.

He watched the teen smiled brightly at him and handed him to two boxes "Here dad say you will need to catch up on some the people in town to watch." The teen shrugged as the curly haired man took the boxes and nodded "Ummm also there is a meeting tonight if you want to come." He asked as he bends down to look play with the dogs

"Thanks Stiles but no, I…I have had enough of that world." He told him

"Then you sir choose the wrong place to live. Also hello you're a werewolf and pregnant!" Stiles told him as he watched the former profiler moved about on the porch with the dogs as he put the boxes down before resting his hand on his small bump

"I know I know Stiles but please let it go for me."

"They can protect you? They can make sure he can't touch you? I don't understand why you have to live always the way out here when you could live me and dad, Hell you could live with Derek I can image you two never speaking to each other and only grunting?" The teen argued. Will sighed with a chuckled as he reach forwards and touched Stiles shoulder

"I like the space for one and John would hate all the dogs all the time aaaand your boyfriend and I would most likely never talk." He told him. Stiles let out a huff and looked down at the wooden tiles of the porch

"Your boss called again dad told him he barking up the wrong tree, that you called once." Will snorted

"Yeah I bet Jack loving that getting the Stilinski treatment." He sighed as Stiles looked up at him with a grin

"Yeah we just love pissing off FBI people." Stiles said

"You would be a good profiler." Will smiled at him seeing the bright brown eyed teen "Alright I will come to this meeting Stiles just remember what I said, okay?" The teen let out a bright brilliant smile

"Thank Uncle Will." He said, hugging him

"Just call me Will?" He mumbled as he kissed the toped of the teen's head before sending him on his way.s stretched


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles open the door and smiled at his uncle, "Come on in they are not here yet I thought you might was to get settled first." The teen told him, Will smiled at him and ruffled his hair as they walked into the house together.

"Is John in?" He asked

"No he couldn't make tonight's one, he's dealing with Scott's dad FBI arse hole." Stiles mumbled, Will frowned trying to remember from the letters and emails he had gotten from Stiles about the FBI arse hole who seem to be Scott's father but drew a blank. The hyper teen turned and looked at him with a soft smile "No I never told you about him, didn't see the point dad would have killed me if he had. Would you like a drink?" Stiles asked him

"Tea." Will mumbled

"Missing coffee?" the curly haired man looked at him with an unreadable look that he only seen on someone who is thinking about ripping his throat out.

"Yes, tho I am allowed a cup a day." He told him after a couple of minutes of not speaking.

The pack slowly started to drift to the house chatting among themselves as they walk in with Stiles greeting them. He watched Stiles as each one of his friends walked in and rubbed their faces on his nephew's face and nuzzling his neck, the teen chuckled at his friends and let them into the house and he realised that they were sniffing him and scenting him. He knew he was new at this werewolf game and he learnt quickly that scenting is part of this furry problem but there is a flare of jealously that others were touching Stiles. Swallowing that feeling back down remembering he has no right to be jealously of Stiles friends he stood up and shook the hands of the alpha that bite him. He could push the jealously away of the teen's friends but this alpha big tall and older than Stiles really seem to make Will a little green eyed monster.

….Flash back…

 _He was driving though the woodenly area of Beacon Hills his dogs would come up tomorrow. He has to get away from his old life the was nothing left since Hannibal since been caught, he didn't think he could Alana who has become bitter and twisted thanks to Hannibal Lecter and now she and Margot Verger have their own lives together in their odd need to be loved by each other he thinks he should just leave them alone and not tell them he was going. Then there is Jack, he maybe his friend but the man always wanted to him at another crime since another grizzle death entering the mind of the next mad men or woman he couldn't do that type of work._

 _He hoped that his brother in-law John Stilinski would have something he could do that didn't require much human contract or thought power. However now to the problem he is the small bump hidden under his shirt his the real thought as to why he left everything he knew behind something he thinks he should have saw coming. Hannibal fucking Lecter was a bloody windigo and the baby he was carrying most likely is one to. He sighed as he looked up to see the large white moon above him before looking at the dark road seeing nothing but a clear path._

 _He felt a pain in his stomach where the baby was pressing against the scar tissue, he dropped his gaze for a moment to wince before looking back a gasping. Standing in the middle of the road was a large black creature, making him turning the car's steering wheel violently to avoid it making the car spin before it flips. Sparks fly off the car as it spun around on the its roof before it came to a stop. Will let out another gasp as he hung upside down looking out though the broken front window. Will took the hunter's knife he has in his car and cut the seat belt making him drop on to the bits of broken glass and other items that fell onto the roof. The curly haired man groaned as he laid there for a moment listening to the sounds the woods before he let out a sigh._

 _A burning searing pain made him scream as something clapped around his shoulder as he was dragged from the car. His scream echoed though the woodland area scaring off small animals as Will was attacked by a large creature with teeth and claws. He thought he was going to die there on the road long with his baby until he heard more howls making the creature pull away and turn to look at something or someone. Will didn't remember much after that he just remembers seeing Stiles face and the two alpahs' faces before he blacked out._

 _When he came to he was not in hospital like he thought he would be but at a place that looked like a vets. He groaned and touched his head before moving his hand down to feel he bump and let out a contented sigh when he felt the baby wiggle around him. "Will?" Came a voice he turned to see John hovering above him. He smiled before he sat up wincing_

 _"What is going on?" He asked "Is your hospital full?" Will tried to joked_

 _"I was going to ask you the same thing." The sheriff said pointing to the bump, Will frowned at him_

 _"Have you forgotten how you and my sister got Stiles?" He whispered seeing the young man curled up on a chair warped up in some leather jacket._

 _"I remember Will I haven't forgotten but I thought you said after Stiles you couldn't?"_

 _"I was wrong, I thought I couldn't especially after." He waved to the scar on his stomach and found it was gone "Wh…" He looked up at John with a knew frowned_

 _"Yeah that is another thing you are a werewolf now." The Sheriff smiles "Welcome to Beacon Hill William."_

…..End of Flashback….

The big tall guy with the leather jacket who has his arms warped around Stiles was his alpha…Hannibal will be pissed… he smiled to himself but that still doesn't mean he liked this alpha his scent was all over Stiles and all over the house and it made Will uneasy. "Hey, I see Stiles finely got you to come to one?" Derek said

"Yeah I can't say no to him." He told the man

"No one can." A strawberry blonde girl said as she walked passed them. The ex-profiler could swear that Derek knew his and John's secret that the wolf wasn't a sleep at the vet's like he pretended to be but he hasn't said a word and he was okay with that.

"Hey guys Parrish can't make it either there is a pile up." Stiles said as he walked back into the room with the second alpha known as Scott or Stiles' best friend. They were carrying drinks and food

"I thought this was a meeting not a movie night?" Will asked

"It's both." The dark haired girl smiled

"Oh okay what move is it?" He asked them as they sat on the chairs and sofa, he wasn't sure if he was up for movies as well.

"Star wars I am making Scott watch it."

"Never seen it." Will said and Stiles jaw dropped "Your joking right?"


	3. Chapter 3

John parked his car and walked up to the house, seeing Will just walked back with the dogs from a woodland walk. The sheriff step up to them and greeted all of the dogs with some tasty treats and let them sniff and liked his face. Smiling John looked up and watched Will smile weakly at the man as open the front door for him. "I thought this talk would come up." The curly haired man said tiredly as he took his coat off as the Sheriff walked into the

"We do need to talk about it." John told him as he watched the way Will moved around the house, his hand pressed on the bump as he walked into the kitchen. The dogs sniffed the sheriff once more before running off to their daddy for some pats on the heads before going to the living room to sit down.

"Coffee first before you start." He mumbled as he started to fill to cups with a dark rich liquid

"You're pregnant." The Sheriff warned as Will looked up at him

"First off I'm a werewolf and second I can have one cup a day." He said looking a little peeved that this was the second person to tell that.

They took themselves to the dining room and sat down, John watched the way Will held himself as he sat down with his hand on his back as he looked at the sheriff. "Come on out with it? You don't want me around your son." He mumbled, John sighed and placed his hand on Will's hands

"No Will I want you to see Stiles he is your son to. I never wanted you not to see him. That state you were in when you had him it was for the best." He whispered to the curly haired man "Stiles thinks the world of you, he is so proud of you." John told him, Will frowned and looked up at him with worried eyes

"But he doesn't know who I am, he thinks I'm his uncle and if he ever finds out…"

"He will be pissed off I know. But he is a strong kid and he can take care of himself even with supernatural beings." Will was quiet as he sipped his coffee enjoying the bitter liquid while he still can.

"I've notices."

They sat in silence sipping their coffee before Will's mobile flashed up with a text from Stiles. He picked it up and looked at his phone and looked at the text and sighed 'Derek wants 2 speak 2 u.' Will frowned as he put the phone down before looking angrily at the chunk of woods missing form his table "I don't like Derek." Will muttered, John chuckled at him as he put his cup down

"Yeah he is a very sour looking man but he will grow on you." The Sheriff said as he watched the curly haired man "I know he is dating Stiles. Not much I can do about that as they are mates but I have rules no wolves in the bed room at any time and no full mating until Stiles is 18." John told him

"I think they are having sex behind your back John." Will muttered into his coffee

"I know."

Sighing the new werewolf rubbed his face as he heard his phone buzz again making him look at it 'Also u need 2 see Deaton.' Came Stiles text again, sending a reply he thought about something that worried him "I think he knows about me." Will told him as he looked at John. The sheriff leaned back in his chair and hummed at him as he rubbed the back of his neck "About me being Stiles mother."

"It's possible he does and don't worry about the others they might not have picked up on it." John said as he touched Will's hand and squeezed it slightly

"What do you mean?" Will asked with a deep frown …if one could smell it they all can…he thought

"Derek is a born werewolf and has had years of training on other peoples scents and others are not he born they are bitten and part from Malia is more likely to pick it up. Maybe Kira but I don't know?"

"Yeah Stiles is definitely your son."

Mean While…

Hannibal had manage to escape from his cell he knew a few people who owed him favors. They walked him out without anyone asking questions…Witches were a wonderful thing… He told himself. He knew it would be hours even days before they notice that Hannibal is missing from his cell and by then it would be easy for him to hide once again. They were sat in a car in front of the dinner as a long haired witch sighed as she handed him a bottle "Remember this spell will only last 24 hours so make the most of it and only have it in small doses otherwise you will be sick." She said "Also your mate is in a small place called Beacon Hills."

"Ah I wonder why went there." He said more to himself than to the witches as they handed him a bag of clothes

"Not a clue." She the blonde witch told him "All we know is he is friendly with local Sheriff and he is still pregnant and looking towards a pack of wolves for protection." Hannibal let out a disgruntle huff but nodded as he stepped out the car. "Just be careful, the pack there are not just made up of werewolves."

"Thank you Andy."

Hannibal looked up at the dinner before he walked inside finding himself a small booth at the back and watched as people came and went getting a perfect view of their cars and the type of people they were. "What can I get you love?" A middle age woman asked as she stood by the table holding a note book in her hand. Hannibal looked up at her and then looked back at the menu

"Just coffee and maybe a map if you have one?" He smiled

"Sure thing hun." She smiled and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

The sheriff looked down at the bodies, they were was three of them on laid out on the floor their arms stretched out their fingertips were each other. The kills wasn't clean and there is a frozen look of terror on their faces as blood pooled around their heads "They were found the waitress who was taking out the rubbish." Parrish said as he looked up at the Sheriff "It appears these men were harassing said waitress about 6 hours ago." John looked at Parrish before back at the bodies "She said there was this nice blonde man who step in and sent the packing, they said he has a strange accent."

Meanwhile…

Stiles was just leaving the shops his arms filled with shopping and he was on his way to his jeep when he notices there was a man standing by his jeep as he if he was looking at it. Stiles tilted his head and looked around the parking lot seeing a couple of other cars and two people making out against a van as he walked up to the man. "Can I help you?" He asked as the blonde shifted back and stood still as he looked back at the boy.

He stood still not like someone made of stone just as someone on standing to attention or rather a relaxed for of standing to attention. The blonde smiled as he looked at the slender frame of the teen picking up his scent along the air and it made him smiled inside and out "Sorry I was just eyeing this jeep. It's a 1976 CJ5 yes?" Stiles picked up the accent even when the man was trying to hide it.

"Yeah, she a bit battered and but the old girl still is going." Stiles told him and he patted the jeep. He didn't like him something was strange about the way he was staring at Stiles it like how werewolves stare at people when they see something you don't "Is there something else I can help you with?" He asked as he looked at the man's face

"I guess there is? I am looking for a man I worked with him and I need to find him. I think he just moved here? His name is William Graham." He said with a smiled, then there was a flicker at the man's eyes and Stiles put his hands into his packet as if he was getting his keys out but really he was trying to press redial for Derek's number

"William Graham I can't say the name rings any bells unless you mean the man that in the newspaper but no. We get so many people pass though this town or move in I think your best bet is to as the local Sheriff's department. They have to know who comes into town. If your friend moved here they would know." Stiles lied and he hope with years of being around werewolves would have thought him how to lie better.

Again the man just looked at him and for a moment Stiles thought he was going to wolf out on him or something. But the man just smiled his lip curling up to one side before he held out his hand "Thank you young man you have been very helpful." He told him, Stiles smiled back and took the man's hand and shook it feeling the tight grip on his hand before the stranger let him go.

"You're welcome Mr…?"

"John Doe." Stiles looked at him and watched him leave before he got into his Jeep

"John Doe really…really!" Stiles yelled at himself before he drove out of there so he could make a phone call without beings with super hearing listening in.

"Dad I tell you this man wasn't human and he was looking for Will!" Stiles told him once he got home. The Sheriff looked at his son and frowned "I think it's that Cannibal guy his accent was there even tho he tried to hide it behind that bad version of British one. It gave me shivers and not the good kind. The only British accent that ever gave me shivers was Loki from the Avengers and Thor movies and those was good ones!" He ranted out

"Stiles shut up and clam down. I called the hospital where Lecter is locked up and he is still in his cell. I will keep an eye out for anyone matching the description of the man you saw. Will is safe here. He has a new name and very one in town knows him by his new name." The Sheriff tried to reassure his son as the teen frowned at him

"William Blake isn't a safe name!" Stiles sighed as he dropped onto the sofa and looked up at his dad. John sighed as he knelt in front of him and looked up at the boy's face

"I will find out what I can about this 'John Doe." He whispered as he ruffled the boy's hair before he stood up "Now let's get some dinner."

Hannibal sat the desk looking at the photos he took of Stiles, he had thought he was following Will scent but when he saw this slender teen with the whisky eyes walk out of the supermarket and he caught his scent and he knew there was something special about the boy. He dragged the image of the boy on the screen against the image of his mate and lean back and looked at them and chuckled as he leaned in. A part from the eyes and the curly hair Stiles could be Will's son "Oh my dear William you do have secrets don't you." He purred as he touched the screen.

He need to find out more about the boy and how special he is to Will…he kept him a secret for 17 years…he told himself as he closed the lid of his laptop, well someone's laptop. Pushing himself away from the desk he walked over to the bed and laid down and closed his eyes thinking about Will and Stiles and what he wants to do to both of them as smirk cross his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal had watched the teen, he hadn't been able to get him out of his head so while he was looking for Will he was stalking him. He knew what school he went to his locker number, his favourite food. His father is the sheriff and he is part of a pack of mix pack. He saw that the pack was close two alphas, couple of werewolves, Kitsune and werecoyote, banshee and a hell hound. He need to see how they fought who is the weakest member of the pack, who is the most protected, and he knew just the alpha to help him.

Week later…

Stiles pushed himself up from the ground, arm was hurting from where he was thrown into a tree he felt dizzy as he looked up to see his pack fighting off a rogue alpha wolf. This rouge had attacked three people in two days only one person seem to have survive without being turned. It seems this alpha wasn't interested in turning people just ripping them part so it was decide that this alpha was nuts. After a couple of days searching and getting nowhere they thought the alpha left however the rouge alpha finely rear his ugly head at the game.

That is when the alpha attacked Stiles he made a big show at the school match, charging on to the filed knocking the other team and tackling Stiles to the ground before dragged him from the school and into the woods. He remembered waking up bouncing on the back of the wolf's shoulder which made him feel sick so trying to talk was a bad move. When he was left in the open with claw marks down his back he began to felt like it was a trap the way he was left in the open in the middle clearing he was also pretty sure the wolf tried to cop a feel.

When the pack turned up Stiles had to distract the alpha by jumping onto his back only to be thrown off his back and into the tree. He laid against the tree letting out a groan of pain as he held his arm, a blonde wolf came running back up to Stiles to check on him, Stiles looked up at Isaac up to help him, the blonde had returned to Beacon Hill after being away for a short time. Since then he and Scott have been getting closer, Stiles watched as Derek killed the alpha while Scott rushed over to Stiles "Are you okay?" The blonde asked the injured teen.

"Teaches me for jumping on the rogue wolf back." He mumbled, as he wincing at his arm and back "I think my arm is broken." He said, as he looked up as Derek walks over to him. "Hi." Stiles smiled weakly

"Only you." He said as he scooped Stiles up into his arm and let his hands find some skin to help leeched the pain as the boy lets out a whimper.

What they didn't see was a man watching in the shadows of the trees, he had gotten the alpha to attack to see how the pack handled themselves. He then asked the rogue to attack the sheriff's son…John Doe my arse…Hannibal thought, he had watched the alpha dragged the teen from the school and left him unconscious on the ground and then he waited and he wasn't disappointed they turned up to protect the weakness member of the pack…no the boy isn't weak…he thought, he spotted the two alphas but only one killed the rogue …interesting…he thought as the older alpha picked up Stiles and nuzzled his neck, he suddenly felt a wave of jealousy hit him and it was strange he knew he felt jealousy of Will because Will is his mate but this boy was Will's offspring by another man…he is still mine, they are both mine…

Will arrived at the hospital wearing a thick jumper and then a large coat he walked up to the front desk and asked about Stiles before he was sent to hr 3rd floor. Once there he saw a dark haired woman walked towards him that he learnt was Scott's mother. "How is he?" He asked

"He's okay he had some scratches and a broken arm." She told him, with a soft voice she open the door.

"Thanks." He whispered to him, they step into the room and saw John was sat by the bed holding Stiles good hand, he laid there a sleep while the rest of the pack sat in the room.

"Will." John got up, and walked over to him "He is okay." He said as he rubbed the younger man's arms, he then looks over at Stiles and then back at Will "We should tell him." He whispered

"John…"

"He should know." Mellissa looked between the two and then sighed

"Alright you lot let's leave Stiles with his family, you can see him tomorrow, it's 2am time to go home and sleep." She said and she started to shoo them out. He grabbed Scott and Isaac by their arms and pulled them out the room as they made a fuss, well Scott made a fuss Isaac was half a sleep and was happily dozing on Scott's lap.

Once they were alone Will looked back at the teen who made a face as he started to come to "We need to tell him, Will I don't think we can keep this from him anymore." John whispered, swallowing a thick lump in his throat he nodded they moved to sit on either side of the bed as Stiles started to wake up.

"I still don' think it's a good idea." He said as he looked at Stiles broken hand. Stiles open his eyes and looked up at them, John got up and poured a glass of water for Stiles and then helped him so he could drink it. "How are you feeling?" Will asked

"Like someone hit me with a truck." He told him as he winced at the pain in his arm and back "Where is my pain relief?" Stiles asked looking around for Derek or Scott.

"We needed to talk so Mellissa sent them out."


End file.
